Byron Constantine
Byron Constantine *Deed Name: Call For Camelot *Fostern Silver Fang Galliard *played by Damiana *Alpha of Grail & Grove *Oathsworn to Alex Cole-Alaric *Master-of-the-Howl at Redemption's Road *model:Alex Schemmer *Character Sheet *Byron's wolf form *PC Allies: Ailey Huxley, Finn, Ding, Alex Alaric, Billie Blackfox, Lerrick Walker, Lorian Veluchi, Lukas Nightwhisper, Sheriff Sean Carter, Megara Mayfield, Spencer Donovan, Aurelien Sinclair, Cedric Kismet, Eric Prescott, Jennifer Delucian, Jake Mayfield, Jeremiah Sinclair,Edona Perovic, Arkin Cole, Cyrus Gallagher, Xavier Cornivus ` Byron's History Byron Constantine thought that he ass the biological son of Luke Constantine, the dead former sept leader of Perdition's Tears. He does not know that Luke was simply a cousin and that his oldest sister was/is Queen Mary. He was a small child during the civil war within Austere Howl in 1994-1997 that caused his kinfolk mother, Ivy Valmatoc, to flee with a number of others to the United States. His mother subsequently died and he was raised as Luke's son. Byron had a late First Change at 22. He was attending first UC Berkeley majoring in English Literature. He did not complete his degree- one of his silent regrets. Byron and his pack arrived in Denver and joined Redemption's Road right after his Rite of Passage at the end of January 2010. They were members of the Redemption's Road Sept in Denver Colorado for just under six months before going to New Orleans to fight the Deepwater Horizon War where his accomplishments won him the rank of fostern. Before that, he'd lost and then regained pack alphaship from the then-fostern theurge Thomas Abbott, met and married Illyana Norovsky, been deeply involved in kinfolk affairs, killed his Uncle Harold upon discovery that he'd been one of the Wyrm cultists that had summoned Red Jack and made himself a number of allies- and just a few enemies. Byron's most notable accomplishments before Deepwater Horizon included going to Wyoming and successfully recovering his pack's lost Owl totem, meeting the ghost of a White Howler, meeting the Bear spirit Heehul and using its knowledge to aid the Fianna into making an important alliance, performing a powerful vigil for Aeolus and the Wind Incarna the day before midsummer, foiling his grandmother Alice's plot to become a vampire and eliminating her influence over the rest of his kinfolk, and making a number of allies among the Fae. The friendship and love affair between Byron and Alex continued to develop and deepen in a series of shared dreams despite them being separated for 3 months while Grail & Grove went to New Orleans. There also emerged a nightmare chimera from possibly the same circumstances: "Colby" who was dreamed into existence by the pack, fed from their daily horrors and the powerful totemic bond and Byron's oath & state as Nafian's Dreamer. Byron met with Silver Fangs of different houses there, fighting a duel against a member of House Gleaming Eye that nearly cost him his life. He prevailed, however. He returned to Denver before the rest of the pack when the theurge Tavo went missing, leaving behind important duties including chiminage for an important local spirit; honey once a week. For this failure, Byron performed the Ritual of Contrition both to the spirit and the sept. He was thereafter at liberty to attend Pennons with Alex at the local Duke's freehold, making new kinain contacts. The October-December developments in Byron's life included Justina's car accident, a traumatic fight with Alex over related circumstances, Illyana's growing conflicts with others in his life and the pressure of her pregnancy and Orion Matsuko coming to town and asking his help with Annakin. He also found the cub Boomer just after his First Change and became his mentor. Boomer is going to become Grail & Grove's philodox and with the recruitment of the metis theurge Aiden Matsuko, the pack is back up to its original five members, one of each auspice- and the beloved fox. ' The birth of Byron and Yana's son Lucas Antonio in early December was followed up by an attack on his home on his birthday. He wasn't home at the time. Then in early February, his wife was abducted from a grocery by a female Spiral and raped and tortured. Bryon had already been deeply involved in both the mage and Fae politics of Denver and probably had more allies among those communities and both septs than any other pack alpha. Being freed by Jack O'Connor to take his pack into war after their honorable four month service as guardians, Byron is planning to gather all of those allies and launch a counter-attack on the BSD that might change the face of Denver itself. Category:Werewolf Category:Characters Category:Silver Fang Category:Austere Howl Category:Grail & Grove Category:Redemption Road Category:Fostern Category:Galliard